ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Cryptor
General Cryptor is one of the many Nindroids designed by the possessed Cyrus Borg. As his name suggests, General Cryptor is the leader of the Nindroids and is the most powerful and advanced of Cyrus' Nindroids. In stark contrast to the rest of the Nindroids, General Cryptor has a distinct personality and more sophisticated emotional programming. He is very talkative, hotheaded, and arrogant, believing himself to be the greatest warrior in the world. He is dismissive of the Ninja, and at times, even of his own troops. This arrogance is his primary weakness, as he tends to severely underestimate his enemies. LEGO.com Description General Cryptor is the robotic leader of the Nindroid army, and a servant of the Digital Overlord. Unlike the Nindroids, who rarely speak, Cryptor talks all the time. He loves to taunt and insult his foes in battle, and has even been known to criticize his own troops (saying they are as stealthy as a herd of hungry yaks). Cryptor’s emotional programming is also more advanced than that of the Nindroids, and his quick temper can be used against him. Cryptor dismisses the ninja as a serious threat to his army. That may be a mistake that comes back to haunt both him and the Digital Overlord. Biography The Art of the Silent Fist General Cryptor leads the attack on the Power Station, and makes fun of Min-Droid's small appearance, and gives him the nickname. Eventually, he encounters Zane and tells him to get a move on with the future. When the Power Station is destroyed, he is powered down with the rest of the nindroids. Blackout Cryptor, along with Min-Droid, are reawakened by Electrocobrai in Ed and Edna's junkyard by Techno Wu. Min-Droid attacks their mobile home with a crane, and General Cryptor rises at one of the junkpiles. More nindroid reinforcements are brought by the Stranger, and Ed and Edna escape by bubble powered jetpacks, and Cryptor gets a bubble in his robotic eye and escapes with the Stranger, Techno Wu, and the other nindroids. The Curse of the Golden Master The ninja, in the serpentines' Stone Army Tomb, saw the nindroids leads an attack on the serpentines as they didn't know they were followed. But then when Skales Jr. was running to his mother, Cryptor trips him down mocking him that he's the future of the fearless serpentine, but when he was about to do something bad to him, he was kicked in the face by Kai as he was about to battle the four ninjas alone, he is taken down by Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane, but soon overpowers them easily then leaves his Nindroids to finish them but when Cole discovered that they were powered by eels on their back, He vanished and the ninjas didn't noticed about his disappearance. Enter the Digiverse General Cryptor, Pythor, and Techno Wu break down Borg Tower to stop the ninja from erasing the Overlord, But before they were reaching to the top floor they battled against the civilians which they defeated them easily and starts to reach the top floor. Then when they were nearly closed to reach for the techno blades, Nya gived them a chance to surrender as Cryptor laughs and simply says cute then he, Pythor and Techno Wu along with the nindroids were going to battle her but then when her big samurai mech arrived and she was already inside and dressed in her Samurai X suit, Cryptor and his nindroids battle her while Pythor and Techno Wu decides to go for the techno blades for their advantage. Then when the Digital Overlord was destroyed, Pythor escaped, Techno Wu becames back to normal, Cryptor and his nindroids stopped battleling Nya as they realized that the ninja rebooted the system, meaning that Digital Overlord was destroyed and tells them to switch their power offline, and he looked forward to his second date with Nya as he and his nindroids were forced to retreat. Codename: Arcturus Cryptor tells to Pythor that his drones is questioning the existence of the Overlord, ever since the Ninja erased him. Pythor says that he's consumed at the moment but then Cryptor argues with him that he finds suspicious as if he and his nindroids finds out that if he's pretending that he's alive for only to use them he'll pay dearly. But then Pythor claims that the Dark Lord will appear when he wants to, and threatens to re-program Cryptor if he commands his Nindroids to attack. Later, he is seen driving with Pythor and a few Nindroids to their spacecraft, Arcturus. Kai tries to put a stop to the villains, but gets occupied with battling Min-Droids and escaping from bombs. Pythor has spotted Kai, and chains him. The Ninja try to save their chained friend, but Nindroids battle them, including General Cryptor. He later gets on their ship, and travels into space; but the Ninja are with them. The Void General Cryptor commanded the rocket Arcturus, ordering his Nindroid Warriors to the controls of the rocket. Upon discovering that the Ninja were aboard, he ordered his minions out to get rid of them. After they failed, he demanded that they take the rocket into the comet's tail, in an effort to lose the Ninja. Eventually, they made it onto the comet, and Cryptor and the other Nindroids ventured to the Golden Weapons in their lunar rovers. Soon, the Ninja once again encountered them, and Cryptor and his minions escaped on the lunar rovers, with the heroes and a swarm of extraterrestrial beetles on their tail. Three rovers were lost as they jump over a pit, with Cryptor using his Nindroids to try and hold the Ninja off. Eventually, they reached the rocket, but the Ninja thwarte their escape, and are soon stuck with the beetles, who are devouring the rocket. Cryptor and his robots use their jets to fly off of the comet along with the Golden Weapons back to Ninjago. The Titanium Ninja Cryptor is present at the transformation of the Overlord into the Golden Master, While they were in the manifactory line, Cryptor remained out of it as he has released Cyrus Borg so he can watch his city falls and bow to his new future master and mocks him that he's already have bowed down. Later, he is seen attacking Nya as they both begin to battle with their bare hands, Cryptor claims that she kicks like a little girl. In return, Nya throws continuous hits at the Nindroid, but he simply push her off with one hand in mere seconds, aware that she can't use her Samurai X robot. After throwing her on the wall and lift her leg in the air with one hand as she is upside down, they argue and when Nya see's Min-Droid he tricks him by saying that Min-Droid thinks he's an short of a hard drive and Cryptor begins to insult Min-Droid in front of her saying things like he've met toasters more intelligent then him. However, Min-Droid is present, carrying junk nearby, unbeknownst to Cryptor. Min-droid taps his General on the shoulder, who turns around to find his minion punching him in the chest. A small fight ensues, but it is quickly ended once Zane defeats the Golden Master. Cryptor and Min-Droid are frozen in mid-battle, and shatter into pieces. Description General Cryptor is similar to a Nindroid Warrior, but with the addition of curved black pauldrons on his shoulders. His eyes are glowing red, and his torso is similar but not the same as a normal Nindroid's and his silver robotic arm is on the right side instead of left. Weapons and Abilities Cryptor wields twin katanas which he only used in episode 28, he also use's his bazooka in the games only to target his enemies and fire at them. As the Leader of the Nindroids, Cryptor has an advanced technology more than his nindroids which he holds more extra abilities then them. He holds a great enhanced lethal strength which he punch, kick or push his enemies very far away and he's quite fast and takes him few seconds to finish the battle. He can cloak himself to be invisible which it's his great advantage. He can shoot lasers out of his laser eye scope but he apparently shoots faster than his nindroids, he can also shoot out of his armor but it's more powerful enough to blast doors or even pushing someone if they attempt to block with a weapon. He can absorb Lloyd's powers to be strengthened but he never had the chance since Lloyd controlled his powers very well. He also holds an enhanced durability that he can resist some attacks very longer then his armies. he has no limits of his stamina like Zane, he can also survive in space since he doesn't need oxygene. In the games, He also has the power to overload himself, releasing some electricities that surrounds him and blast against his enemies. Trivia *General Cryptor is possibly even more powerful than the ninja, since he is never defeated by them. ** However, he never battled Lloyd. ** Possibly the strongest among the villains except Great Devourer, Overlord and Preeminent. *He was not seen in episode 27 since when Pixal began to manifacture an army of nindroids, there wasn't a leader yet. *Cryptor was reprogrammed by Pythor in Codename Arcturus, ''when he was driving a purple truck he replied to Pythor ''Yes, Master! **Pythor mentioned when Cryptor threats him if he was ever pretending that The Overlord was alive for only to use him and his armies, he'll pay dearly. *General Cryptor is the first true clone of Zane; he has similar intelligence, emotional capacity, and combat ability but superior than him since he is his dark upgraded version. **Like Jay, He mocks his enemies all the time when he battles. **He's a lethal brute like Cole but even more superior. **He's an hothead and arrogant like Kai. *In Shadow of Ronin, Cryptor is the most expensive of the nindroids, costing 200,000 studs. However, if P.I.X.A.L where to be considered a member of the nindroid army, then she is the most expensive, costing 250,000 studs. *Some Nindroids appears in LEGO Dimension,''but in the gallery many of them wears an armor like Cryptor. *In LEGO Ninjago Nindroids and LEGO Ninjago Tournament, Cryptor has an power that he'll unleash an electricity that surrounds him and blast against his enemies. It's unknown if electricity can be his element like Jay. **He also only use's his bazooka in games instead of the tv series Appearances Gallery Cryptor Blueprints.jpg NinjagoRebooted.jpg|At the bottom, are binary numbers that spell out N-I-N-D-R-O-I-D GenCryptor.jpg Gcryptorcloseup.jpg SoRCryptor.png|In Shadow of Ronin pl:Cryptor Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Nindroids Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Males Category:Borg Industries Category:Rebooted Category:Destroyed Category:Deceased